


Smells a Little Like Lies || Phan ||

by Thinkwithoutthoughts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, F/F, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, danandphil - Freeform, danhowell, danisnotonfire - Freeform, phanangst, phanfluff, phansmut, phillester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkwithoutthoughts/pseuds/Thinkwithoutthoughts
Summary: Phil Lester is the school Bad Boy, but there's something not even his closest friends know about him. He's gay, and that might be crucial information to tell his girlfriend. So instead of dealing with his problems he just gets drunk and hooks up.





	1. I woke up in a strangers bed

Nothing says 'Good Morning' like the feeling of vomiting up every ounce of liquid in your body, and trust me that's exactly how Phil Lester feels every morning. With the disgusting after taste of morning vodka breathe, Phil pulls himself out of some strangers bed. Suddenly he is greeted by a wave of nauseousness and rushes to the stranger's bathroom to vomit.

With the all too familiar pounding in poor Phillip's head he decides the best option is to probably find his clothes, since he is fully exposed. Phil walks into the same bedroom he woke up in and finds his boxer's and pants scattered on the opposite side of the room. His shirt, however, is no where to be found.

After he is remotely dressed Phil looks around this bedroom trying to find any sign of what happened last night. His eyes scan the room, landing on the bed. He stares at the figure, still fast asleep. On the bed lies a unfamiliar looking boy with chestnut colored hair.

Phil begins to rummage through the boy's bedside table, finding exactly what he was looking for. A small blue rectangular student I.D. card. "huh, Chris is his name" Phil thinks to himself. "Must be in a lower grade or something" and with that Phil grabs his black converse and climbs out the boy's window.

(20 minutes later)

Phil stepped out of the Uber and onto the gray pavement in front of his house. He thanked the Uber for the ride and made his way up the driveway. As he opened the door, he was greeted by his mom.

"Phillip, how was your stay at Pj's?" his mom asked.

"It was great, Peej passed out pretty early though" She smiled at him and walked back into the kitchen to continue doing whatever she was doing. Phil didn't mind lying to his mother, and it wasn't like he was gonna say "actually mom, I didn't go to Pj's, me and him haven't talked since we hooked up at a party (that you said I couldn't go to) last month. I actually spent the night at a club which I got into using my fake I.D. That I borrowed from my 'oh so precious' older brother. Then to end the night I hooked up with some random stranger named Chris and snuck out his window early in the morning in case his parents were home. That's all, now excuse me I'm extremely hung over and just want to sleep."

Phil forced himself up the stairs and onto his bed. Right when he was about to drift off to sleep he phone began to buzz. He groggily checks the caller I.D. and presses the green answer button.

"Hey babe" he says into the phone. Honestly Cat is the last person he wants to hear from right now.

"Hey Philly, did you just wake up? You sound sleepy"

"Yeah, I stayed up kinda kinda late. So what's up?"

"Oh um, I was just checking if we were still on for tonight, our one year anniversary dinner at 'The Plaza'. We made reservations."

"yeah, sure. I'll pick you up at 8"

"6"

"yeah, that's what I meant" and with that Phil hangs up the phone.

Phillip doesn't exactly how you say... love his girlfriend Cat. However there is more to this relationship then meets the eye. Phil is gay. Undoubtedly gay. Cat is pretty, and everything any straight guy is looking for, but the opposite of what Phil wants. The infamous Phil Lester was 'the school bad boy' with his dark black and blue hair and the piercings cluttering his face. He intimidates people. No one dares to mess with him, but if people were to find out about his sexual interests he would become just another one of Dalton High's play toys.


	2. The Bartender

Dinner with Cat was boring, the normal “I love yous” and “Happy anniversaries” were exchanged, but Phil was extremely over all this cheesy couple crap. Besides the bartender looked quite delicious to him, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could control himself. Phil called Cat a taxi and kissed her goodnight. Then headed back inside and took a seat at the bar.   
“Hello there” the Bartender smirked at him. “I.D?” Phil was aware he looked like he went to high school, and he did. So he pulls out a fake I.D. claiming to be one ‘Preston lock’.   
“21? hm”. The bartender says looking at his features up and down. “Okay, what sounds good to you then?” Phil considered how he should answer. Since the bartender looked quite nice in the black button up he was wearing.   
“You” Phil smirked at the guy.   
The guy chuckles and replies “you don’t look so bad yourself”. They converse for awhile about small details and finally the the bartender pulls out a napkin. Scribbles something on it and hands it to Phil. The napkin read...  
Meet me outside after my shift ;)  
~ Oliver   
Phil smiles at the paper, shoots the bartender a nod and heads outside.   
Phil was only outside alone in front of the restaurant for maybe 20 minutes, before the familiar bartender steps outside and taps on his shoulder.   
“Shall we?” Phil follows Oliver down the street, suspecting that he is being lead to his house. They walk for a short five minutes before Phil notices the bartender stopping at a apartment complex. As Phil steps inside the door is shut quickly behind him.  
“You know” The bartender starts. “You shouldn’t just come home with strangers, for all you know I could be a murderer.”   
“Are you a murderer?”   
“No”   
“Well that answers that then” Phil states with a sly chuckle. Then Phil pushes Oliver against the wall and begins strongly kissing his lips. Oliver doesn’t seem surprised one bit and begins kissing back with the same force. Phil pulls off Oliver’s shirt and they make their way to the bedroom.


End file.
